Jingle Bells
by mistralax
Summary: 24 de diciembre: Kanda Yuu odiaba la navidad, había roto con su novia en la peor época del año. Pensaba que la navidad era algo desagradable así como la cena de nochebuena, aunque no sabía que esa noche cenaría Moyashi y uno muy tierno. Yullen. AU


**Jingle bells**

 **Notas: La verdad no estaba muy creativa con el titulo pero ya que.**

 **Advertencias: algo de OOC, AU**

* * *

Era una de las épocas del año que más le disgustaban, el frío era algo molesto aunque no decía que prefiriera el calor húmedo del verano pero sin duda prefería el otoño antes que el invierno y todo lo que con ello traía como lo eran las ridículas luces que adornaban la ciudad que pensaba que podrían causarle ceguera a más de uno, los dulces en las pastelerías con tortas excesivamente decoradas con colores brillantes que no se le hacían nada apetitosas y que la gente hacia largas colas por comprar, así como las jugueterías donde los padres hacían colas para comprar el ultimo regalo para sus hijos y algunos no dudaban en darse una golpiza con otro cuando por la ultima unidad en existencia, solo para que sus hijos no chillaran molestamente y mantener esa ridícula tradición acerca de la existencia de Santa Claus.

Lenalee le había invitado a la fiesta de navidad en su casa donde se reunirían varias personas de la universidad incluida su ex novia, realmente era un dolor de cabeza, prefería vagar un rato por las calles de siquiera decidir pensar en ir.

Vio una larga fila frente a él de gente esperando comprar una torta, algo que le resultaba ridículo, no muy adelante había un pequeño puesto afuera de una de las pastelerías donde alguien vestido de santa con ese ridículo traje, el gorro y la barba incluida hacía publicidad para comprar las tortas empaquetadas en cajas decoradas para la ocasión, no parecía haberle ido mal puesto que no le quedaba más que media torre de lo que suponía debió ser un una pirámide.

\- Disculpe señor ¿No quiere hoy comprar un pastel?, le aseguro que los aquí son los mejores, no se arrepentirá - la voz del muchacho se hizo algo afeminada y melosa para su gusto, además de que hacia un intento fallido por forzar su voz para que pareciera algo más madura.

\- No - fue su respuesta cortante.

Eso no pareció detener al joven que se acercó unos pasos a él.

\- Señor no sea tan pesimista , no ve que es navidad una época para...

\- A otro perro con ese hueso, mocoso - dijo ya comenzando a irritarse y cortando el manipulador discurso.

\- No soy mocoso, tengo 20 - ahora frunció el ceño.

\- Para tu información no soy señor entonces y tenemos la misma edad. Aunque con tu aspecto lo dudo.

\- ¿Qué? pero si con esa cara luce como de 30 - dijo escandalizado y el japonés se giró con una mueca de molestia.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de joderme para seguir mi camino en paz?

\- Es que me sorprende que alguien no esté contento con la navidad, no ve lo feliz que está la gente.

\- Realmente debes estar desesperado y necesitado de dinero para querer venderme "eso" - se refirió las cajas con las tortas.

\- Ni tanto, el dinero de alguien tan amargado me podría contagiar su estado de ánimo - negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! Al diablo no necesito discursos de un mocoso idiota que se disfraza como una estúpida figura navideña.

\- No es estúpido.

\- Vete a ver en un espejo enano.

El joven frunció el ceño soltando un suspiro. No se quería detener a siquiera mirarle, mejor se iba a su casa y se encerraba a ver algún programa en televisión que no estuviera nostálgico con eso de la navidad.

A los pocos pasos de haberse alejado del puesto oyó a alguien que se había acercado pidiendo dos pasteles, no supo porque giró su rostro quizás mera curiosidad o incredulidad de que alguien le comprara algo a ese enano.

Una mujer de mediana edad que llevaba a su hijo de la mano se lo había encargado el mocoso simplemente se lo entregó haciendo un gesto cariñoso imitando la risa del gordo que le pareció patético pero al niño pareció gustarle diciéndole que si era el Santa real. Lo mejor para él vino cuando el niño se acercó para tocar la barba falsa arrancándosela de golpe, el mocoso se quedó viendo para los lados mientras su madre se disculpaba copiosamente y se ocupaba de que el pequeño se la devolviera mientras decía que no era el Santa real.

\- Bien hecho, ahora le causaras pesadillas al niño - dijo con una media sonrisa se había acercado devuelta por mera curiosidad. El otro solo le recibió con una mirada seria al respecto y dejó la barba falsa a un lado ya que se le comenzaba a picar y era algo molesta.

\- Eso no le puede causar pesadillas a un niño.

\- Quizás ver el rostro tras la barba sí.

\- ¿Qué insinúas? - el joven le miró de frente con el ceño fruncido, se percató bien de sus facciones, un rostro pulcro de piel blanca y pálida como la nieve, ojos grises con largas pestañas que pensó que eran postizas y un par de finos labios rosados por el clima.

\- Solo digo lo que veo.

\- Como sea, ¿no tiene más que hacer que buscar la manera de joderme la paciencia? - podría responder que simplemente así era pero eso era algo muy triste y patético de admitir.

Se iba a odiar y detestar por lo que iba a hacer para salir de su apuro.

\- Solo dame uno y no pidas explicaciones - puso el dinero en la mesa.

\- ¿No me diga que le ha llegado el espíritu navideño de pronto?

-...

\- Que amable - le entregó con una caja con una sonrisa algo forzada.

\- Si no está bueno volveré para hacértelo comer - le advirtió y el otro simplemente emitió una carcajada diciendo que no lo haría puesto que no regresaría para cumplir con esa amenaza. Ese mocoso confiaba mucho en el producto que vendía.

Quizás le había dado demasiadas vueltas al asunto de la fiesta de Lenalee que había buscado algún tipo de entretención con aquel mocoso con el fin de no ir a la reunión, incluso había comprado el pastel, al menos nadie se quejaría porque no aparecería con las manos vacías aunque no tenía aún la intención de avanzar a ningún lado.

Además Alma estaría allí, no había quedado en muy buenos términos con ella luego de su discusión. ¡Maldición! que él no era un puto romántico, mucho menos un Romeo y que de su boca no salían frases de novela del siglo pasado, para él el romanticismo era algo que no tenía cabida en él, y su breve romance con Alma solo fue algo que se apresuraron en declararse cuando ni estaba seguro de que la quisiera con la misma intensidad que ella pedía, prueba de eso eran los aniversarios olvidados ¿aniversario de un mes? que carajos había sido eso.

Bien, nada había salido como lo había planeado, ni siquiera pensado que teniendo a Alma a su lado las cosas resultarían mejor emocionalmente para él. Lavi le había dicho que le comprara algo bonito y aprovechara la fecha para hacer las paces con ella, pero ni de eso tenía ganas y no tenía la remota idea de que comprarle en el hipotético caso de que pensara en arreglar algo con ella esa noche.

\- Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? - escuchó que alguien le llamaba, por la voz reconoció al mismo mocoso aunque ahora vestía casual con un abrigo blanco y una bufanda que cubría su cuello mientras sus cabellos blancos caían sobre su rostro descuidadamente - Llevas media hora parado aquí al frente, pensé que se te habría congelado el cerebro o algo.

Reaccionó viendo que no había avanzado nada se había quedado allí estático aún pensando en su próximo movimiento.

\- Que te importa Moyashi - dijo de mala gana ante el aspecto del otro.

\- Oye, un poco más de respeto que ni te estoy insultando, no sé para que me molesto - dijo con un gesto de molestia

Kanda chasqueó su lengua, quizás la fecha si le tenía irritable.

\- Quédatelo ya no lo necesito.

\- Oye, no se aceptan devoluciones - Kanda le había entregado bruscamente la caja de vuelta.

\- Dije que te lo quedaras no que me devolvieras el dinero - dijo para marcharse mejor era para él deshacerse de ese pastel que había comprado impulsivamente.

El albino miró la caja y luego la figura más alta que se iba alejando, sabía que no debía meterse en problemas ajenos pero tampoco podía quedarse con ese pastel que había comprado esa persona aunque como si tuviera un diablillo sentado en el hombro le decía que debía estar delicioso, mejor ni quería pensar en eso y devolverlo.

\- ¡Espera!- gritó al verle ya a unos cuantos metros casi cruzando la esquina, tuvo que correr para alcanzarle.

Creyó oír una vocecilla molesta pero la ignoró y siguió avanzando hasta la estación de metro más cercana, compró un boleto y esperó al vagón en el andén, no tardó mucho llegar y casi desesperados salieron algunas personas, rodó los ojos de solo pensar estar allí como sardina en lata.

Justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran sintió un potente agarre de su cabellera que llevaba amarrada en una cola de caballo y las puertas se cerraron viendo el tren alejarse.

\- Es que… realmente eres… sordo - escuchó que le hablaban con dificultad.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Moyashi? Me hiciste perder el tren- no estaba muy contento de haber sido seguido.

\- ¿Que qué es lo que quiero? quiero que tomes tu pastel, tu lo compraste y es tuyo - le entregó la caja.

\- Ya te dije que no lo necesitaba.

Allen iba a replicarle nuevamente, entonces el celular de Kanda comenzó a sonar, una tonada algo relajante que le hizo dudar si realmente era su móvil. El japonés respondió de mala gana, de inmediato hizo una mueca que le pareció un tanto intimidante, parecía que la persona que le contactaba no le agradaba y le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia.

\- No iré – lo escuchó decir mientras se giraba como si buscara privacidad – Sabes que odio esta época del año – colgó.

El albino miró un tanto extrañado al japonés, suponía que alguien le llamaba para reunirse o era lo poco que había podido entender. Lo vio guardar su celular en su bolsillo como si tuviera intención de dejarlo allí sin prestarle atención.

¡Espere! El pastel… al menos lléveselo –casi le suplicó.

Ya te dije que no lo quiero.

Si al menos se va a reunir con alguien, es mejor que no llegue con las manos vacías – alzó la caja.

¿Tú que sabes Moyashi? No tengo pensado ver a nadie, así que deja de molestar – le dio un empujón, casi perdía el equilibrio pero se mantuvo en pie. Allen lo vio alejarse nuevamente, vio la caja en sus manos, ¿debía resignarse? No entendía el modo de pensar de ese tipo, ¿compraba algo que no quería? Le parecía algo irresponsable.

Entonces… - dijo lo suficientemente algo esperando llamar la atención del otro que aún no se había alejado lo suficiente – ¿Le molesta si lo comparto con usted? – aquello detuvo el caminar del japonés quien volteó a verle con una mueca de fastidio – ¿Piensa pasar la noche buena solo?

¿Y qué? ¿Por qué querría comer pastel con un desconocido? Mucho menos un Moyashi como tú – Allen sintió un escalofrío al ver mirada penetrante del japonés, tenía toda la razón pero…

No tengo con quien pasar esta noche buena – admitió algo apenado mirando la caja.

No me sorprende, eres irritante – dijo soltando un suspiro, por un momento casi creía que estaba loco por lo que había escuchado. No conocía al albino, no sabía nada de él, hasta cierto punto le parecía una imagen lastimera la que tenía al frente.

Si… lo siento he dicho cosas sin pensar, pero quédeselo – se acercó dejándoselo en sus manos, el japonés no sabía porque lo había tomado simplemente sus manos habían recibido el paquete. Sintió un golpeteo en su pecho al levantar la mirada y encontrarse con la sonrisa del Moyashi, una sonrisa sincera que dejaba ver a simple vista la pureza de su alma.

El tren llegó nuevamente, los pasajeros se alinearon en las puertas esperando que los vagones le dejaran entrar, el albino dio unos pasos atrás y levantó la mano en un gesto de despedida, se iba a alejar, las personas iban a subir, en un extraño impulso lo tomó de la capucha del abrigo blanco y lo arrastró con él al interior del vagón donde las personas no dejaron de entrar y aplastarlos como sardinas.

El menor había quedado aplastado contra su cuerpo mientras mantenía el pastel por encima de su cabeza esperando que no se aplastara y mucho menos le cayera en encima, no podía ver con certeza que expresión tenía la cara del otro, no le había reclamado nada y no sabía si realmente estaba molesto y se había terminado quedando allí porque ya no podría salir del vagón.

Tras unos cuantos minutos pudo escuchar por el parlante que anunciaban la estación donde vivía, arrastró al albino fuera del vagón y no fue hasta que estuvieron en las escaleras que lo escuchó hablar.

¿Por qué?

No lo sé – dijo Kanda sin realmente saber que lo había motivado a hacer lo que hizo.

Usted es una persona muy extraña – dijo mientras salían de la estación – Cambia de parecer muy rápido, ¿no será bipolar?

No hagas cambiar de opinión de nuevo, ¿quieres? – el albino se quedó callado y terminó siguiéndolo a un edificio que si bien le parecía agradable por el toque antiguo que tenía, subieron a su apartamento, Allen de momento se preguntaba ¿si hacia bien estando allí?

Entró al apartamento notó que era pequeño pero confortable, por alguna razón habían decorados navideños e incluso un árbol de navidad en la esquina de la sala con un trencito corriendo en círculos.

¿Se ha equivocado de apartamento? – Kanda le miró amenazante – Lo siento, es que como dijo que no le "gustaba la navidad" no esperaba ver…

Fue mi abuelo – dijo con molestia.

¿Vives con tu abuelo?

No. Solo vino de visita – dejó el pastel en la mesa del comedor.

Ya veo… Ah lo siento no me he presentado, tampoco se tu nombre – dijo apenado – Soy Allen Walker y cómo ves trabajo medio tiempo en cualquier tienda – dijo extendiendo su mano.

Kanda solo se limitó a observar la mano del albino – Kanda Yuu – dijo sin mucha alegoría, Allen tuvo que guardarse su saludo en el bolsillo, su apretón de manos amistoso había sido ignorado.

Se acercó a la cocina viendo como Kanda buscaba algunas cosas en su nevera – Si quieres puedo ayudar – viendo con curiosidad que pensaba hacer el otro porque a simple vista no parecía tener ningún preparativo.

Un Moyashi como tú, ¿ayudarme? No gracias – Allen hizo un puchero.

No sé mucho de cocina pero algo sé.

Si bien algo le quedó claro a Kanda es que el Moyashi era un desastre en la cocina y un peligro potencial por lo que lo tuvo que sacar de allí, el albino parecía algo deprimido así que sugirió ir a un minisúper cercano si aún estaba abierto, Kanda pensó que simplemente buscaba una excusa para huir, lo dejó irse, no importaba, vio con recelo su comida que ni estaba seguro si le gustaría a su "invitado".

Pasó media hora cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta, no podía haber vuelto ¿o sí? Allí estaba frente a la puerta Allen con una bolsa de un minisúper que conocía bien, dejó en el mesón ver lo que era un sixpack.

No sabía si te gustaba esta marca pero es buena –le dio una, Kanda se la quedó mirando, no era amante de la cerveza, prefería el té o el sake pero no era momento de exponer sus gustos, la abrió y el Moyashi le sugirió brindar aunque fuera algo extraño, bebió su contenido, no estaba tan mal, aunque ver al Moyashi beber le parecía un poco clandestino ya que el mocoso no aparentaba la edad que decía tener.

Allen vio con curiosidad lo que sería la cena, fuera de lo que era una tradicional cena navideña tenían comida ¿vegana? No se quejaba al respecto solo parecía "raro" aunque aún así no dejaba de oler delicioso.

¿Eres vegetariano?

¿Algún problema con eso? – Allen negó con la cabeza.

Solo que no lo esperaba – dijo con una sonrisa, el japonés pudo denotar que no era forzada, ese mocoso no le parecía nada normal, por general hubiera esperado que hiciera algún berrinche sobre no tener una cena navideña.

Sirvieron los platos, Kanda no era de comer mucho pero enseguida vio al Moyashi devorar todo se quedó perplejo creyendo que la comida que había estado servida hace un rato había sido una ilusión.

Lo siento, soy de mucho apetito – bajó la cabeza apenado, de alguna manera le pareció adorable.

Si tienes hambre no tiene nada de malo comer con ganas – dijo Kanda terminándose su plato, de cierta manera estaba entusiasmado con la idea de que le hubiera gustado.

Pasaron un rato charlando, aunque era Allen quien más hacia las preguntas y Kanda se limitaba a responder, mientras más observaba al albino más empezaba sentirse extraño llegaba a un punto donde ya no le podía apartar la mirada, no sabía si era culpa del alcohol, ya se habían bebido unas tres cervezas cada uno, el mocoso le comenzaba a parecer agradable, incluso había puesto la tarta dándole un gran trozo.

Sabe si la compartes con alguien – dijo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, Kanda simplemente asintió.

Allen había comido tan rápido el pastel se que se había manchado la mejilla con algo de crema, no podía dejar de ver su rostro, el mocoso se daba cuenta pues el pastel tenía toda su atención en ese momento, en un extraño impulso se levantó de su silla, Allen alzó la mirada algo confundido y entonces simplemente limpió la crema de su mejila, el rostro del otro no tardó en colorarse.

Lo siento, no sabía que… - ahora que lo veía más de cerca también tenía crema en la comisura de sus labios, sin pensarlo mucho terminó con la distancia entre ellos, al principio notó algo de resistencia de parte del otro pero había terminado cediendo, en este momento no le importaba Alma, Lavi o Lenalee, ahora solo estaba ahí jodiendose al Moyashi en la mesa del comedor pudo escuchar algunos fuegos artificiales por la llegada de la navidad, no importó mucho simplemente se dedicó a hacerlo suyo toda la noche.

Ya a la mañana siguiente se despertaría con algo de resaca, descubriendo era "GAY" por el mocoso que descansaba encima de él.

* * *

 **Notas finales: Tenía tiempo sin escribir nada, especial Yullen, porque si de algo me he dado cuenta es que he escrito mucho Kurohshiro xD**

 **Bueno algo festivo para pasar la Navidad, esto lo estaba escribiendo para la navidad del 2013 y hasta ahora es que lo estoy retomando y dándole su merecido final, aunque bueno no se les habrá gustado, igualmente pasen una Feliz Navidad y prospero Año Nuevo.**


End file.
